Cambios
by Cigar Blues Mixes
Summary: La verdad al principio quería crear un super-shonen!, sobre el pasado de Gintoki cuando era shiroyasha , pero por azares del destino termino siendo una historia tipo shoujo, de Okita y Kagura, así que por favor léanlo!.


**CAMBIOS CAPITULO I**

ACLARACIONES:

( )Aclaraciones o intervenciones mías

[ ]Pensamientos del personaje

{ }Narrativa del personaje

Personajes:

..-..Okita Sougo

-_-Sakata Ginpachi (Sensei)

-/-Kondo (gorila-acosador)

.:_:. Kagura Yato

+_+Hijitaka Toshirou (chimenea ambulante)

-Clase 3-Z-

{Un día aburrido como cualquier otro, me siento en el mismo lugar; entre el gorila acosador y la chimenea ambulante, el profesor tratando de dar la clase mientras nos da un sermón de vida; como si esto fuera la maldita novela de las 9, y yo como siempre ''aburrido''. Pero...algo cambio ese día}.

-_- Bueno clase, guarden silencio y presten atención, les voy a presentar a la nueva estudiante, denle la bienvenida por favor.

(susurros) Nueva estudiante?. Quien podría ser?. Sera bonita?..

-_- Sssshhhhh!, clase guarden silencio. Vamos no tengas miedo entra, no son tan horribles como se oyen, no muerden; aunque no te aseguro que no tengan sarna, jajaj

(Todos) Sensei!...

-_- Calma, calma, era una broma, en fin por favor pasa...

.:_:. Si!

-/- Hey, hey... psssss... Sougo...S-O-U-G-O...

..-.. mmmmmmmm...que es lo que quieres Kondo-san?, deja de estar picándome con el lápiz, es muy molesto...

-/-Deja de quejarte, no tienes curiosidad por como sera la nueva estudiante?, ojala que sea muy bonita...por supuesto no creo que llegue a ser tan linda y tierna como otae-chan (y empieza a a a soñar despierto, a abrazarse a el mismo y tirar baba)

..-..[que aburrido...]

.:_:. Mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Kagura... Yato Kagura, es un placer conocerlos

-_- Por favor todos denle la mas cordial bienvenida a Yato-san

(Todos)Mucho gusto!...

-_- Yato-san toma por favor toma asiento enfrente de Okita-san

.:_:. Si!

{Si, un día aburrido, que se transformo en un día totalmente diferente, no soy del tipo de persona que cree en esas estupideces del amor a primera vista, eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, pero...como dije ese día fue totalmente distinto a los demás...}

.:_:. Mucho gusto, ni nombre es Kagura, cual es el tuyo?

..-..eeeehhh... [ridículo!, por que no puedo decirle mi nombre, algo tan sencillo como eso ahora parece lo mas difícil del mundo, quiero decírselo!; pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, por que?]

.:_:. Eres mudo o que?, acoso eres de lento aprendizaje?, o solo tienes problemas para entender lo que te estoy diciendo?

..-..Como? [que demonios le pasa?, se veía tan amable, por que de repente el cambio?]

.:_:. Oye M-U-D-O!, me estas oyendo?, o es que también eres sordo

..-..Como dices cabeza de zanahoria? ! [se levanta exaltado]

.:_:. Cabeza de zanahoria? !, como te atreves!, eres un grosero! [aun mas exaltada]

..-..Yo? !, tu eres la que vino y me empezó a insultar, maldita loca cabeza de zanahoria!

(Todos empiezan a hacer alboroto) Vamos pelea!, siii, queremos pelea!...

(chicas) vamos Kagura -san!, tu puedes contra ese sádico!, te apoyamos!

(chicos) Okita-kun tu puedes!, domala!, si hazle saber quien manda!

+_+ mmmmm... Sensei? (voltea a ver a sus alrededores), [no esta?, a donde diablos se habrá metido en un momento como este?, bueno aunque su presencia de todas maneras no hubiera hecho una gran diferencia...aaaaaaaaa(suspira profundamente), en fin...sera mejor esperar a que todo esto pase...]

-/-Sougo! (toma a Okita del hombro y pone una cara de padre regañando a su hijo), cálmate, esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita, no importa que tan molesta y escandalosa que sea, siempre las tienes que tratar con respeto. Si tu padre te viera en este momento estaría muy decepcionado de ti

(Todos se quedan en completo silencio)

..-..A quien demonios sermoneas, maldito acosador! (le suelta un puñetazo en la cara y sale corriendo del lugar)

.:_:.A quien diablos le llamas molesta y escandalosa, gorila! (le suelta un puñetazo en la cara y sale corriendo del lugar)

Kondo cae ensangrentado al suelo, un total K.O., mientras que en salón 3-Z el ruido se transformo en un silencio abrupto e incomodo

-Sala de maestros-

(profesor X)Sakata-san!, que hace aquí tan temprano, no debería estar dando clases?, y por que le esta echando a su café todo el frasco de azúcar?, no debería cuidarse de su diabetes?

-_- Oooh!, profesor X, es que acaba de llegar una nueva alumna y los deja haciendo una actividad de unión grupal, para que se conozcan mejor y así se puedan llevar bien

(profesor X) Ooo...ya veo; suena muy interesante, parece un método muy seguro, bueno lo dejare con lo suyo, hasta luego Sakata-San

-_- Si, adiós! (sonríe mientras se despide del profesor X) [espero que esos simios no se estén matando entre si, por que se ponen muy agresivos con el nuevo de la manada]

-Azotea de la escuela-

+_+Sougo!, con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos lados, el Sensei te quiere ver en la sala de maestros ahora mismo

..-..El Sensei? [se abra enterado de lo que paso?], para que?

+_+Bueno después de tu pelea con la chica nueva, no volviste al salón, así que el Sensei se preocupo por ti, supongo que de eso quiere hablar, pero...no te preocupes no creo que este enojado

..-..Enojado dices?...por que crees que me importa que el Sensei este enojado?, malditos entrometidos de seguro fueron corriendo con el Sensei a contarle todo, por que siempre se meten en lo que no les importa!, aparte ella comenzó, no fue mi culpa que tod...

+_+SOUGO!... cállate, no me importa lo que haya pasado, no me importa lo que sucedió contigo y esa chica, solo vine a decirte que Sensei te esta buscando eso es todo, nada mas, lo demás es tu problema [se va del lugar con una mirada cruel y fría]

-Sala de Maestros-

-_- (suspiro) Que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos?, me causaron muchos problemas hoy saben?, ahora todos dudan de mis métodos de enseñanza, y después de su pequeño altercado ni siquiera regresaron a clases (suspiro), bueno supongo que dada la situación era inevitable que no regresaran...(suspiro)

(Okita y Kagura) Lo sentimos mucho Sensei!

.:_:. Sensei, prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor cambieme de lugar!

..-..[que?, yo que diablos le hice?, ella fue la que comenzó todo!]

.:_:. Por favor Sensei!, no aguantare estar sentada enfrente de este lento

..-..Como dices cabeza de zanahoria?

.:_:. Lo ve Sensei!, es un grosero, no lo tolero!

-_- Pues tendrás que aprender a hacerlo; ambos, por que los dos serán los nuevos presidentes de la clase, y su primer trabajo sera la limpieza del salón

(ambos)QUE? !

..-..Sensei por favor!, debe haber otra manera, es imposible que esto este permitido, se supone que todos deben de votar a favor

.:_:. Es cierto es imposible que yo trabaje junto con este lento, seria desesperante, definitivamente imposible!

-_- Pues...de hecho ustedes no lo saben, ya que los dos no entraron al resto de las clases, pero el salón voto hoy por los nuevos presidentes, y adivinen que: USTEDES GANARON!, felicidades, ahora no tendrán excusa alguna. Espero que durante su gobierno todo sea justo y transparente, y sin nada mas que decir es hora de que comiencen su trabajo; la escoba, el balde y el trapeador los están esperando en el salón, jajajaja, S-U-E-R-T-E!...

-Salón 3-Z-

{Y así es como todo comenzó, como todo cambio para transformarse en un día bastante entretenido y problemático}

.:_:. Oye lento!, deja de estar pensando en estupideces y apresúrate a limpiar

..-..Como dijiste cabeza de zanahoria? !

**==Fin del primer capitulo==!**!

Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi P-R-I-M-E-R trabajo (así que por favor sean amables T_T), y casi el ultimo!, fue todo un problema para poder subir, pero un consejo para todos (a) ''Los espacios es la solución de todo'', créanme!, así solucione todos mis problemas (XD), pero en fin espero que les haya agradado la primera parte de esta historia que estoy intentando crear, a! y antes de que lo olvide gracias AliceNocturnDreams!, por tu apoyo...

**zài jiàn! **


End file.
